


Do We Even Know

by KeqSUISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fukuroudani, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, University, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeqSUISEN/pseuds/KeqSUISEN
Summary: All characters are matured-up (18+).You were one of the usual ordinary people who attended the same Tokyo University as the very well known Volleyball Player - Bokuto. The male very popular between women being fawned and gossiped upon ocassionally reaching your ears too. But what do they even really know. What do you even know.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Through With Experience

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

The annoying mundane sound of your alarm clock from phone rang once again per usual for the typical Monday morning. Your groggy eyes not wanting to open up just yet as your hand searched for the culprit of the blaring sound you finaly decided to toss and turn managing to wake yourself up in the proccess and turning off the alarm.  
With a silent sigh escaping your morning dry lips you sat up scratching lightly at the bridge of your nose as you automatically turned and stood from your double sized bed, your bare feet gently landing into the softly cushioned slippers.

_**BEEP BEEP BEE-** _

''Wow, that really took me fifteen minutes to do?'' You questioned yourself as you quickly scrambled to turn off your phone, which was snoozed from your alarm. Time really does go fly by in the mornings, especially when you're too lazy to do anything and even knowing that it could potentially make you late, but still do it. It's the routine that kicked in that you got so used to it that it doesn't feel anything special.

The typical getting up, sometimes with a bit more energy than normally, sometimes instead of getting instant coffee, you switch it up for some tea, from a sandwich to some actual morning breakfasts. Or sometimes - nothing at all, as you are running late already. But not this time. This time, this morning is the middle of all. You aren't about to be late, but you're not too energetic either. The usual. The - maybe I'll have tea today with a peanut butter banana sandwich or maybe the quick fruit salad or even better - cereal.  
  


''Nah, banana sandwich.'' You decided on, as you slipped into the comfortable black pencil pants that sat nicely around above your hips, the fashionable enough white shirt and a comfortably warm jumper atop of it, popping your collar through it.  
Checking the time once again, you notice that it is indeed actually time to go, which you managed somehow to rush yourself the wanted peanut butter banana sandwich, brushing your teeth real quick plus other real quick bits and pieces and you skidded out of your rented apartament from around this complex.

The bus ride was oddly quiet. People either were too drowsy from their still sleepy figures, or surfing quietly on their phones. Some still trying to catch some sleep. Your eyes darted through the window appreciating the little glimpses of the highly intense orange burn of the sun from peeks between the buildings. The way your pupils contract from every time the light reaches your eyes makes you squint and pull your lips into a tight line from slight discomfort, but not that you complained. The view was pleasant, just not the brightness. Not yet atleast.

The bus stopped - and it was your place to slip out of it. Your steps lightly hitting the concrete of the ground as it made a small thud sound with each and every step you took. You didnt even need to look where you were going really as you knew the layout like the back of your hand. Humming out some kind of weird random tune that got stuck into your head you strut towards the big double glass doors that opened upon arrival, swinging your ID out of your jacket pocket you slipped it over your head and stepped into the elevator.  
  
Honestly, the University building in general is absolutely humongous, which is why it's divided into sectors. There's literature, research, journalism, art, photography and public services - such as sports, that can potentially turn out into police dep or more. Or sometimes - just pro sports.  
Your sector, what you did was - photography. You loved to capture the emotions of people. The way their corners of the eyes and bridges of the noses crinkle with every smile they took. The portraits of different lighting hitting the same face. The shadows, the details. You saw it all, you imagine it all and proceed to the action completing it. Sometimes it's harder than it is, sometimes it doesn't reach your own expectations and at points surprising yourself.

As you were about to press the button for the floor of your departament a sudden quick shout stopped your actions.  
''Wait! Don't close the doors yet!'' Quite a cheerful tone for the morning in itself, surprising you. But that wasn't it. 

What surprised you the most was the way the person looked. The highly wild white and gray hair with pitch black roots, the thick but well maintained eyebrows that gave contour to the facial features. Talk about those big carnal amber colored eyes with thick eyelashed that coated them.

'' _Man this guy is beautiful._ '' Your thoughts ran mindlessly as you observed the male who was now in the elevator with you.  
  
''Holymoly, thanks for holding the door! Getting to this side of the building was already confusing, talk about trying to get into the studio room!'' He beamed loudly with a chuckle escaping afterwards, to which brought you back to life.

''Studio room? That's where I am headed. Floor 9, remember for the future.'' You point out, pointing the button of F9 and pressing it, as it lit up with a blue color.

''Right, floor 9, okay.'' The male mumbled under his own breath, observing your actions and afterwards watching the numbers in the elevator going up every three seconds completely zoning out. And so did you. 

You're not the most social person, but when needed - can be, just prefer not to drain your energy over nothing trivial, and oh dear, especially not in the mornings, oh no.

Upon reaching the floor and the doors dinging open, you and the new companion that took upon on your travels both simultaneously stepped out of it. Few more steps and you can hear few of the females scrambling and glancing between themselves and the man that now was ahead of you. A rapid but gentle tug on your elbow was felt.

''Y/n! How come you're with Bokuto?!'' A friend of yours, a very talkative friend of yours bombarded you with questions.

''Huh? Should that name ring a bell for me? What's so special?'' You questioned dumbfounded by the fact that your friend was so shockingly surprised, yet you simply did not phantom of that idea at all.

''What do you mean by 'should it ring a bell'?! Ofcourse it should, it's THE Bokuto! You know, the guy that every girl has hots for? The Volleyball junkie with good ass? Come on, don't tell me you never paid atten-'' Your so called friend rambled on and on, and you simply sighed loudly as you raised your head to look up at the ceiling cutting her short of the rant.

''You KNOW I am NOT a sports person. How would I know. You're the one who says I am very anti-social, you should know that.'' You pointed out the blunt fact, to which you got a simple shake of their head. You knew that action. You recognised the look she gave you. That slight pity, the little frown that fell between their brows and their lips appearing into a thin firm line.

''We should go. The class will start soon, and I don't wanna be chewed off by Mr. Taki. You know how hotheaded he can get.'' You mumbled under your breath as you made your steps towards the room where everyone gathered before entering the massive ballroom that was filled with equipment and tools for photoshoots and so on.

  
Making to your dedicated seat, tossing your little bag on the window sill that was just on your left side. It was a very convenient place to sit at. The front desks weren't too far from you, the sun hit you just right in this seat and the teacher didn't really pay much attention to your bag on the window sill. After of about ten minutes of sitting around, you saw a hoard of girls and few guys surrounding the now newly found object of attention. Correction - person of attention, that wasn't Mr. Takis' hotheaded comments. 

Talking about Mr. Taki...

''Aight' all, scram to your seats and give this guy some space.'' Your teacher instructed and you saw the crowd dispersing. After a few minutes, couple more people came in, and to your surprise they were all very different and unique. Some even looked quite hardcore you thought, maybe because of the intense piercings and the brighter toned hair color. Maybe it was the way they held themselves. They were unique, thats a fact. But they weren't beautiful. Not to your eyes atleast.

Being picky while being an artist - is the most self-destructive and very annoying talent. If you can call that talent.

''Since all the models came in today that I asked for, you all will be making schedules with these people and will need to take a certain amount of photos. It's a must project of portraits. How you do it, what you do and all other is up to you. Make it interesting.'' Mr. Taki pointed towards the standing so called models as they smiled and few of them waved. 

''So, no more waiting. Since there's eighteen of you, we'll divide in three groups that contain of six of you in one. We have six models here, two per one group, we'll do a pull of numbers and then-'' Mr. Taki carried on talking and explaining. All you knew is that you will be divided between people so it's easier to plan with the models.

''Alright, so group one will be..'' a small silence took upon the class apart from slight mumbling and whispering. The whispering belonging to the gleeful girls that were daydreaming and hoping that the Volley Junkie will be their model. Well guess what, luck wasn't on their side.

'' _So I'm group two. Would be quite nice to photograph that guy, but it doesn't really matter. I can make it work. I hope._ '' The strain on your forehead was slightly visible as your friend nudged you on your shoulder with a slight jab.

''Wha-'' You began to question, but then she pointed to the front and smirked.

''You've got the volley-junkie-hot-ass-guy. You've pretty much won the project.'' She whisper speaks, and you avert your eyes from hers towards the guy at the front who was at the moment swarmed with the group of people who belonged in this division. Another person decided to approach you, the person with lots of piercings and an extreme side shaved hairstyle. 

''Uh, I guess we'll be working together? I'm Danny by the way, transfer exclusive art studend from Canada.'' The male, now known as Danny introduced himself, flashing you a small, but white smile. With that you noticed how the piercings that were on his face moved to the facial expressions and honestly it made you excited to work. It was different, a little challenge. 

As you pulled yourself out of the chair and made your walk towards the big ballroom of photography room, you made casual conversation with Danny. It was oddly easy to converse with him, or it was because he was doing the whole talking. But it wasn't overbearing either. It was now easier to understand what was happening with this weird project.

You get two people to photograph within the week, and the second week is making the portfolio, explaining as to why you did that kind of photo, that kind of pose, lighting, the effects. What programs you use for touch ups and so on. So you had three days to work with Danny and after it will be the volleyball junkie.  
You thought all of this through while spacing out but were interrupted by a slight chuckle from your side.

''I'm probably not as interesting as that guy over there I guess.'' Danny spoke out and you panicked abit.

''What? No no, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about how I should do this project.'' You stated, scratching the back of your head lightly.

''It's alright, I'm just messing.'' He chimed in as he side glanced at you, his back fully straightened and you relaxed your shoulders that you didn't even know were stiff.

''Alright, so, my days are pretty much free and for me to get to the town is about fifteen minute bus ride. We can make arrangements on when it's easier to do the photoshoots. With your looks.. hmm.'' You glanced at the little notebook you had that had places written down and such, and then back up at Danny observing his features. 

''.. chinatown, tattoo parlour surroundings could do nicely and museums or art galleries. What do you think?'' You questioned trying to make a conversation and stating some options on the work.

''Alright, the tattoo place and china I dig, but what's with the museums?'' Danny leaned back, chuckling to the idea.

''Well, uhm. There are specific abstract museums not too far from the main town, and well, I thought it would be a nice contrast. I'd like to try. I mean, you're art itself, with all these decorations if I'm allowed to call them that, so might aswell. No?'' You fumbled with the pen that was between your fingers.

''Sure thing, that sounds like fun. You think they'll allow us in?'' 

''Not in all sections, as sometimes excessive flash can render objects, especially old, and by old, I mean very old, to be damaged by the light. But don't worry about any of that, I have my ways.'' You pointed out and flashed a small smile.

Despite the slight awkwardness that existed between you and the rocker male, you realised that you can actually maintain a conversation with people quite easily. Or maybe you were just very lucky. That was until you heard a loud squeal which startled you, making you turn your head towards the source of sound.  
  


''Can you imagine! Bokuto will be modeling for my portfolio!''

''Don't get your hopes that high, he will be modeling for two more people.''

''Yeah, but who's the third one? God I hope they aren't-'' You drowned out their conversation as you looked at the paper you pulled wiht the number.

''Ah right, I'll be doing his photos too.'' You spoke outloud to yourself and sighed slightly, leaning back.

  
''Alright, so, if it's okay with you, you think we could meet tomorrow?'' You questioned lightly, checking your phone quickly to look upon the weather for tomorrow.  
''It's gonna be warm but kinda dark and cloudy tomorrow, so..'' You looked up from your phone as your eyes landed on the male infront of you.  
''Wear something that complements your style, bring few accessories along aswell, like hats, gloves, necklaces or something and if you have, bring a turtleneck and a button up shirt to change into.'' You pinpointed few ideas and you saw how Danny gladly nodded to that.

''Let me add you to contacts. It'll be easier to reach and when I'll get home I could send you some stuff? Like the add-ons I could bring and such. Alright?'' He questioned lightly as he brought out his phone and despite your slight hesitation you decided to go with it.

Honestly as few days passed, it was quite a thrill. Taking photos of Danny was interesting and quite difficult at times due to his facial piercings, but nonetheless it was something that brought you excitement. You sat at your favorite cafe, munching on that sweet delicious piece of cheesecake as your hand zoomed through the mousepad with ease as you touched up the photos. One of the photos being taken in this specific cafe and as a waitress came over to your table to ask if you needed anything else, she couldn't hold back from glancing at your screen.

''Oh wow, wasn't this taken here few days ago? I'm pretty sure I saw you both.'' She commented which made you look up at her.

''Oh, uh yes. I asked for that wall specifically to be a background. What do you think?'' You decided to ask lightly, not sure if it looked good on a normal people eye.

''I think this looks amazing. If only we could use these kind of photos for advertising I'm sure it would bring more customers, if you know what I mean.'' The woman wiggled eyebrows lightly and giggled, to which you simply looked at your own work.

''Well, I assume you won't need anything anymore. Should I bring the check?'' The waitress asked politely and you simply nodded giving her a kind smile.

As time went by you decided there was no point in stalling everything else. Heading back to the University, you entered the elevator and pressing the F9 you remembered that day how the strange male asked directions. How he was overwhelmed by people right away when he exited the lift. It was absurd and surprising how he can handle all of that. 

'' _Unless he's an egomaniac, that could be a slight problem then._ '' Your thoughts ran by and as the doors opened, you were met face to face with the same guy that owned those amber eyes.

''Oh! It's you!'' He beamed. He looked as if he was looking for you. And just to your luck, cause you were looking for him this time.

''Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself before, I'm (Y/n). I was actually looking for you.'' You pointed out, sounding firm.

''Oh that's good! I was looking for you too! Since we haven't had the chance to talk about the photos and all that stuff I don't really understand.'' He laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.  
''Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm quite hungry. We could talk about plans there? And I'm Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Kōtarō.'' The male now announced heartlightly, his closed eye smile shining through you making your heart quiver just a tiny bit with some kind of weird tingling emotion, your palms becoming just a tad bit sweaty. As he entered the elevator and pressed the button towards the ground floor where cafeteria existed.

Making your orders from the cafeteria, you both sat down on the soft couches a table between you two. You pulled out your notebook, turning into a white unwritten page as you thought for a moment. Yet you didn't notice that as you were thinking and scribblig some stuff down, Bokuto was observing you from head to toe. The way your eyes scanned through your little notebooks, the way your slim fingertips grazed the pen from time to time, your nails clean, tidy and shiny, presumably with a coat of transparent polish.

From your fingers, to your untamed hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail, few strands of hair cascading down to frame your face. The odd need of twirling your strands of hair between his fingers made him stare a tad bit longer than needed, which raised your alertness and with a turn of your gaze you met eye-to-eye with the now owl-eyed male.

''Is there something..?'' You questioned lightly, to which the male straightened his back and gave you a gentle smile, his stare softening.

''You're the first not to stare at me constantly.'' He stated as a matter-of-factly to which made you shrug lightly.

''I have no need to stare at you as much as they do. For all we know, maybe you don't even enjoy that kind of atention, yet it's something that became the daily.'' This time it was your time to pinpoint, surprising him and yourself slightly.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as a jab, I just don't understand this whole thing, that's all. But..'' This time it was your fault to straighten your back and stare directly back into his eyes, twirling your pen for a moment before pointing it towards the male.

''... but you're beautiful. So I'm looking forwards to taking photos of you.''

''You're beautiful too.'' 


	2. Angles

_You're beautiful too.  
  
_

That sentence rang through your head as an intense echo that could be heard in a ballroom. It repeated itself a few times, before you blinked away your spaced out stare.  
  


''I-What?'' You stuttered lightly, not being able to maintain eye contact with the male as that sentence he blurted out made you feel bashful.  
''You're beautiful too! That's exactly what I said!'' He blurted out again, louder this time, making you shrink slightly in your seat, your ears feeling hot from embarassment.  
''Oh-uh, thank you.'' Your voice came out quietly as you scribbled whatever in your little notebook that you had, not being able to make eye contact for the time being, until you heard a low chuckle escape the guys vocals, to which that made you look directly at him.

''What's so funny?'' You questioned, raising one eyebrow.  
''Your ears are so red!'' He pinpointed the little flaw of yours. You easily got flushed, but mainly in the ears. Yet the fact that he pinpointed it straight away while maintaining eye contact with you, made your face flush a crimson color too.

''Don't make fun of me you, you... you bushy owl!'' You decided to jab lightly back, pointing a pen at him to where you got his both arms raised in a surrender pose as a laugh escaped him once more. Honestly, that made you grin a little too. His charisma and playfulness was quite nice.  
''My bad. You seemed so out of it, thought breaking the ice would be fun.'' He flashed you a flattering grin that sat across his whole face basically, and you couldn't hold back an eye roll, both of you relaxing back into the couches.

While the both of you got your meals and ate in silence, you were making plans on how to connect the days together to make everything easier with the schedule for the both of you. Since heim being the jack-of-all-trades for his sports team, it was a tad bit harder to construct something that would be giving plenty of time. After all, you having an artistic eye was very time consuming, trying to get the best out of everything, which meant - you cannot rush things, especially like that.

 _Better lesser but better shots, than hundreds of bad._ The sentence rang through your head and after that you lifted your eyes from the notebook of yours, making eye contact with Bokuto.  
  


''Say, reckon you'd be able to have two evenings free and one whole day?'' You questioned, as you thought that wouldbe the best of value.  
''Hmmm..'' He hummed in a thinking manner, pulling out his phone scrolling through whatever, to which you seemed could've been his own schedule.  
''Can do! This week most of my training are from morning, and I have Friday off!'' He beamed, as he showed his phone to you, allowing to see the time when he would be finishing and all those little nooks.

''Okay, then..'' You looked at his phone, then down at your notebook, scribbling down right away.  
''..Tuesday and Wednesday we could do few photos at evening, before uh.. let's see..'' You looked at your own phone this time, searching for the golden hours for those two days, to pick which would be better.

''Wednesday at around 5:15PM, if thats alright, and Tuesday would be better when it's completely dark.'' You commented and Bokuto looked at you like you were a tad bit crazy raising his one bushy yet tidy eyebrow as high as his forehead crease could manage.  
  
  
''What? You can't make it? I can make it la-''   
''No no, I can make it. You're just very.. hmmm. Very tactical? You should be a manag-''   
  
This time you cut him off.

''No thank you!'' You beamed, your back straight as you flashed him a smile.

In reality, you already had few people offering you taking upon manager roles of anything and everything that could be possible. After all your parents were quite high ranked people in their own companies. You weren't rich, there wasn't much to brag about anything, but it was a fact that you had the composure, the talent and ofcourse the brain that could work well under such circumstances. People felt at ease with you, and often, if people didn't like you..  
  


 _''That just means their IQ is lower than yours! Why would anyone compete like that in real life, if anything we should encourage and help each other!''_ A college student beamed to you, you assumed they were probably a fan of your art or something, because what they said was absolutely degrading to anyone who thought in such lines, and if you wanted to bully - you could have done that so easily with just that sentence, but in there, it was used a heartfelt compliment. 

If only helping and cooperating would be as easy as it is quoted and told.

 _''If there are people as kind as that, they get chewed up by the world and spat right out for everyone to see, but thank you.''_ You remembered how you replied and the look on the poor childs face deflated, but not before they showed you a thumbs up.

That memory made your lip slightly twitch into a small smile.  
''I'm quite happy with my artistic side, if I ever did need to go into other major, I'd maybe consider managing. But not now.'' You added, trying to ease the whole conversation so it wouldn't become too awkward.

''Alright. Well, sports people always need some good managers, if you ever consider changing, feel free! I'll even vouch for you!'' He gave you a thumbs up.  
''Thank you.'' Your voice was soft this time, a timid giggle escaping your throat. It looked like the awkwardness was not there at all. It even looked like he cheered up even more with that sort of reply from you, as if even his hair stood perkier out of joy.  
  


Pfft, how animated.  
  


''Okay, so we'll meet on Tuesday at around 7PM at the town centre near the little Jingle shop?'' You raised an eyebrow, waiting for any kind of reply from him to which you got a firm nod. 

''..and Wednesday, at 5:15PM near the Gallon Of Lakes?'' Once again, getting a firm nod as a reply, you couldn't hold back a smile.  
''Do you own any white formal button up shirts? And uh.. a dark grey shimmering tie?'' Your questions seemed to catch him off guard, this time seeing the male flush lightly.

''Do you spy me or something?!'' He blurted out, to which made you choke on your own saliva, shaking your head.  
''What?! No way. I'm just asking, just say yes or no.''  
''I do! It's so weird you would ask something as described as that of my wardrobe!''   
''I just simply thought it would look good on you, so I decided to ask!''  
''White and gray looks good on me?!'' He beamed, his amber eyes glistening with joy of a child, suddenly becoming bashful as he swayed his hand lightly in the air.  
''Stop, you're making me all shy.'' He mumbled, to which you simply stared at him, before bursting out into a strangled laugh.  
  


''A-Are you for real?'' You questioned, this time clutching your abdomen, your giggling not ceasing at all.  
''Ahh! Don't make fun of me!''  
''But that was so uncharacteristic of you!'' You blurted out, this time holding your cheek that felt a little sore from the wide smile you had nonstop.  
  


''How do you know it's uncharacteristic of me?'' He questioned this time, his tone a tad bit different from what used to be a very playful one, to which you managed to cease your giggling, looking back at him straight in the eye and that was enough to make you catch your own breath.  
  
  
Bokuto couldn't hold back a sly grin escaping his own emotions as he rested his chin on his palm, while being propped up upon the table inbetween you two.

''All you know is the first impression of me and the clouding words of people that surround me. Doesn't it interest you to know more about me?'' He questioned this time, catching you off guard for a split moment before you returtned to the normal self. The self that everyone knew, the professional self.

''No.'' You stated as you started to put your stuff back into your bag. While doing so, you decided to add in a bit more.  
''I won't take interest in someone who's not interest in me, it's a waste of time and emotion, especially with someone who barely has any free time.'' You flashed him a smile as you stood, putting on your jacket and flinging the bag over your shoulder.

''Who said I wasn't interested in you?'' This time he questioned with a child like eyes staring at you.  
''You seem pretty interesting and by far the most honest and unique from all people I know here!'' He beamed this time trying to compliment you. 

The compliment did go through to you, but you decided to shrug lightly and wave as you started to walk away.

'' 'Cause I'm not your fangirl? Please. And bring that shirt and tie on Tuesday! Bye!'' You rushed out of the cafeteria, thanking the lady for the meal and scurried away, your shoes echoing through the tiled floor.

''Not my fangirl?'' Bokuto was left confused with his own thoughts in mind, but he couldn't hold back a chuckle to himself as he slapped his own both cheeks with palms at the same time, only to receive a weird stare from the lady in the cafeteria for a split second before he gathered his own stuff and started to leave for whatever he had planned - or not.

As the days have passed the planned week has already come into the timeline of yours, where you would be doing photographs of the no-one else apparently but the Bokuto himself. The day being Tuesday, the time being 5PM and you were just few meters away from the Jingle Shop. Why was it a jingle shop? Well, it's a shop with jingling decorations that sparkle from far away, attracting all the prey that feed upon anything that glitters and shimmers.   
Today Bokuto will shimmer too.  
  
  


''What was it that she called him..'' You pondered for a moment to the day when the introduction happened to the class.  
''.. _volleyball junkie with a good ass_.'' You quoted to yourself with a slight chuckle as you clutched your bag that held the equipment to yourself stronger.  
  


Upon entering the shop, you saw no one else than your Aunt working there with a bright white smile she greeted you, not being able to leave her post as she was taking care of a customer, or a prey for all that glitters per-se.

Giving a small wave to her, you pointed to the upstairs and made your steps there, opening the doors to a room that was basically left for the photoshoot, a full wall window slightly tilted open for ventilation - you decided to close it and started to set up the place.  
  
Taking out few thin sheet-like carpets that shimmered from the direct light sharply into anyone eyes, the colors being different depending on what color the sun would shine in literally twenty minutes or so.  
Setting up a foldable table that was conveniently stacked away into a corner with everything else that you might need, such as, a small ladder, a step-up, some light reflectors and few tripods to get you going.  
  


The fifteen minutes passed and you decided to descent down the stairs, seeing as your Aunt was now free, just tidying up around the area - she was a very tidy woman, sometimes it getting in her own way.  
  


''I won't take too long for the photoshoot.'' You decided to chime in, and your sibling simply chuckled and waved her hand away.  
''No no, stay as much as you need, just make sure to tidy up, here-'' She approached you, giving you her shop key.  
''I will be going now, I think you forgot that I close up early today because of the shipment of items.'' The woman laughed lightly as she saw your face with a slight distraught expression.

Man did you hate to bother people, even if it was your family.

''I'm sorry, I have completely forgotten about it. I'll bring the key when I'm done right over to you.'' You spoke, as your aunt started to gather her jacket and whatnot, leading her to the doors and upon opening them you saw Bokuto approaching, a long jacket upon him.

''I'll be waiting then! Goodluck with your photos, make sure to show them to me when you're finished!'' She beamed and you gave a slight nod, leaving you standing near the open doors. Looking over at Bokuto, who now approached you, which made you look up at him. He was deffinitely much taller than you were, feeling like a skittish teenager next to him.

''Friend?'' He questioned as he pointed over his shoulder towards the now walking away person  
''Family, come on in it's quite windy outside.'' You allowed the male to step in, seeing him relax his shoulder at the warmth.

''Wow, I've never really been inside this shop, it's so sparkly!'' He beamed surprised at everything and anything inside the shop, making you roll your eyes slightly a small smile tugging on your lips.

''My aunt owns this whole building, it's her business, and along with it she has a free room upstairs allowing me to take photoshoots for either her business or my own projects.'' You pinpointed this time, going up the stairs.

''If you're ready, we might aswell start, not much time left before the hue will change.''

''Hue?'' Bokuto questioned, slightly confused as to what you were on about, until the both of you entered the room, the huge window allowing a bright orange color blast through the whole square room, the few little carpets that you had picked out glistening to the rays of colors that reflect from them.

''This.'' You stated, a chuckle leaving you as you saw his face, his child-like eyes scanning everything. He was easily amused and easily distracted by everything. Atleast it seemed so for now.

''So, whenever you feel ready, you can take off your jacket and change into the shirt and tie.'' Your voice echoed through the room, your back turned to the volley-boy as you fixated your camera. Hearing the rustling about, you assumed he was changing his shirt, hearing him count the buttons as he did them, making you smile to yourself for a split second as you turned around and stacked your camera atop the tripod.  
  


Taking a little walk around the room, to check for the angles and the way the light swayed and fell upon everything you sighed out, your shoulders relaxing. This won't be too hard, there were barely any clouds so it would last for a while.  
Taking our a dark blue glimmering carpet, you hung it upon the clips, afterwards stretching it with the ziplines that were on the sides, it giving you the background, the room basically becoming a disco as to how much it shimmered, but not in a annoying way, that was until you heard a light groan making you look towards the direction of the sound.

''What's wrong?'' You questioned, looking at the now frustrated Bokuto as he fumbled with the tie.  
''I can't seem to get this right, aaah.'' The male panicked lightly, to which you simply waved your hand grabbing a water bottle.

''Don't stress, here.'' You handed him a water bottle and he willingly took it. As he took it, your hands instantly went for the tie that was loosely and messily hanging around his neck at the time, your fingers working lightly but fast, making the whole twisting and pulling as easy as breathing. Bokuto took another sip of the water and then stood still for a moment, your hands bringing up the knot of the tie upwards.

''Is it too tight?'' You questioned, looking directly at the tie and how close and tight it was around his neck.

''No, it's all good.'' Bokuto replies, his eyes staring off to somewhere else.  
''Alright. Can you comb out your hair? I'll need it more to the side and slightly more down if possible, I'll touch your face up aswell just a tad, your eyebags are kinda dark.'' You pointed out, a small chuckle escaping as he gasped dramatically.

''I swear I drink enough water!'' He commented and took a comb that was on the table starting to comb out his hair as fast as he could out of frustration that something has been called out on him on his own looks. Well, more likely his health probably.

Few minutes passed and you had the male fixed up in a jiffy. He was easy going, his hair was easily manipulated to hairstyles, which made your life so much easier. A tad bit of concealer helped him with his undereyes, a light balm that you had of extra gave a shine to his lips, making him wince just slightly at the uncomfortable slightly oily feeling on his lips.

''I'm sorry, I don't have anything else, just bare with it for a few minutes.'' You sent him an apologetic smile going back to your camera and turning it on. Fixating on how much light would be allowed to capture, the dimness, the contrast. Everything seemed to look absolutely majestic through the lense, but when you lifted your head away from the lense and saw the view with your own eyes, the real deal was even better looking. Making eye contact for a brief second your heart dropped a whole beat lower, making you shudder just a tad bit, before you saw the male smile.

''Alright, just be yourself and pose. I know you can do it, saw if on the University page!'' You commented and only received a laugh from the male.

There were posing left and right, the light reflecting from his tie and from the background, dropping the shades nicely around him, even his eyes seemed to glimmer.  
Sometimes you had to fix him upon the stance, telling him not to slouch over too much, tilt his head a bit more, and boy-oh-boy was he a professional at just looking good. It seemed like the whole camera was burning from the intensity whenever he gave a side glance to the lense, and ofcourse, to boost his confidence you complimented Bokuto from time to time. It was a normal and natural thing to do, otherwise people wouldn't trust in themselves, and that could be visible through their stance and poses, their facial expressions, even if it's just once crease on a forhead or a little crinkle around the eyes or nose. Thsoe little details that always bothered you, making you question if you were the one doing a bad job or it was just the model feeling shy of their own actions.  
  


Hitting the last shot with last look for the night, you breathed out. Within just couple of hours you manage to do honestly really great shots, making you clap lightly to yourself, and ofcourse to your model - Bokuto. The male bowed down dramatically as if he was in some kind of a movie or an opera, which made you chuckle lightly.

''Good job Bokuto, thank you for being patient with my work.'' You spoke this time, and Bokuto shook his head, looseing the tie around his neck.  
''You did really good! Now I know how to pose better too! The other girl wasn't as direct about the problems to me.'' He made a little thinking stance to which you got off the little ladder and rolled your eyes.  
  


''Fans will never dare to say anything bad about their idols.'' You shrugged lightly.  
''So, you'e not my fan?''  
''Nope.''  
''Awh why?''  
''You want me to lie to you about your posing or want me to make you look better for the future?'' You questioned this time, turning around only to see that Bokuto was literally standing right behind you. He was observing you tidying up the equipment.  
''I already look good!'' He pointed to himself and flashed you a toothy smile.  
''Alright, then I'll be your fan and lie.''  
''I don't want you to lie to me.''  
''But that's what fans do, they are too flustered to speak the truth only the 'Oh, you're so cool! Oh your hair is so nice!' '' You decided to mimic few girls from your class to which the room went to silence for a split moment before both of you erupted into a soft laughter that echoed from wall to wall in the room.

''Alright, I like you more not being my fan.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> I read something similar to this before few years ago, but not exactly sure what, where or by whom, so since I couldn't scratch it out of my head, decided to create my own little thing.  
> Feel free to comment anytime!


End file.
